TMNT-TMNG Future Years
by G-Power
Summary: The heroes are living in a peaceful future with their children until the minions of their old past enemies returned to capture the kids and wants revenge against the Turtles, the Lotus, and their allies. As the children of the heroes discovered about their powers and the truth, they will do anything to save their family from evil.
1. Prologue

While the Shredder and Lady Shade's evil intentions are still at large, the heroes had made their final stand against them. Shredder and Lady Shade had used a magic artifact that allows their fighting styles to increase for them to take control of the world. They had also come close to actually defeating and killing the heroes.

But the Turtles and the Lotus weren't defeated nor dead just yet. They managed to draw strength and power from the wisdom and spirit of their wise masters, which they completely destroyed the evil magical artifact and ran out of the evil lair just before the explosion. Shredder and Lady Shade were presumed dead after they couldn't made it out of the lair in time after Lady Shade's powers went away.

The heroes celebrated their final victory. But only Splinter, Saldana, Miwa, and Shōri knew that their mortal enemies will returned alive someday.

Two months later, the Turtles and the Lotus move to their happy and normal future. Leo continues to train into becoming an experienced ninja while Lee was a famous idol of Japanese music, Raph became a night crime fighter while Ella was the kick-butt boxer and wrestler, Donnie and Donna became two greatest scientists and investors in their company, and Mikey and Ellie were competing other around world video gamers to their top score. As they all spent their time together in happiness, April and Casey, Miwa and Shōri, and Jane and Nathan became a trio of happy, wedded couple.

But just after the children were born, the evil Kraang Prime used his Kraang agents to capture them and bring them to him. The heroes fought them while protecting their sleeping kids at the same time. As the time goes by, that's when both Splinter and Saldana revealed a difficult decision to them.

"One day, you all will reunite with each other as a team and defeat the Kraang." Splinter said firmly.

"But the only way that will happen for the sake of your children…" Saldana added sternly. "All of you must separate away each other from the Kraang's evil plot."

After sadly saying good-bye to each other, the heroes went out to their separate ways in order to keep their children safe. But they each settled down in the same place. Leo, Lee, Miwa, and Shōri lived in Tokyo, Japan; Raph, Ella, Nathan and Jane lived in Brooklyn, New York; and Donna, Donna, April, and Casey stayed in New York City to keep their eyes on anything suspicious.

* * *

Six years later, the heroes' little kids has now grown into four six year old children living in their own lives as they all were unaware of their powers or each other. Well, a few kids kept touch with each other anyway.

In Tokyo, Leo and Lee's daughter Lola was playing tag with Miwa and Shōri's daughter Kara in the living room. They both have the same features as their own mother, but the same eyes as their own father. Except Lola was more of her own parents: mature, responsible, and serious but can be childish at times while Kama was more of her own parents: fun-loving and rebellious but can be serious when needed. Despite their differences, they are close friends. While they continue to play, Lee and Miwa walked in the living room in time to watch them jumping acrobatically on the couch, chairs, and tables.

"Girls, no!" Lee spoke.

"Quit jumping around the room!" Miwa ordered.

"Okay!" Lola and Kara smiled.

Lola and Kara landed on the soft floor towards their mothers, who were sighing with smiles on their faces. Few minutes later, Lola held out her father's katana sword and Kara held out her mother's tanto sword as they began to duel each other. Lee and Miwa both watched their daughters's skills. As they examined, Lola and Kara are both skillful and quick with excellent stealth, so there's no trouble for them in battle.

"Excellent work." Lee grinned.

"Now, can we go play?" Lola and Kara asked.

"Of course." Miwa smiled.

In Brooklyn, Raph and Ella's daughter Raquel was chasing after Mikey and Ellie's daughter Melody in the living room. They both have the same features as their own mother, but the same eyes as their own father. Except Raquel was more of her own parents: tough, aggressive, and hot-headed but does have a soft side at times while Melody was more of her own parents: fun, social, tomboyish, and playful but can be serious when needed. Despite their differences, they are cool cousins. Except that Raquel was still catching up to Melody until their dads came in.

"Girls, what are you doing running around?" Raph demanded.

"Melody ruined my ninja magazines this morning when I was trying to find them!" Raquel yelled.

"Did not!" Melody smiled, sticking her tongue out.

"Did too!" Raquel growled.

"Did not!" Melody smiled again.

"Did…!" Raquel shouted.

But Raquel was interrupted when she was hit by a water balloon and fell onto the floor. Melody and Mikey were laughing out loud while Raph rolled his eyes in annoyance and watched his daughter getting up from the floor with her eyes burning red.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Raquel screamed in rage.

Melody stopped laughing to watch her cousin's anger and ran behind her dad before Raquel could go after her.

"Come on, Mel." Mikey said with a scared look on his face. "Apologize to her now."

"Okay." Melody apologized. "I'm sorry, Raquel."

"Fine." Raquel sighed, calming down. "Apology accepted, but if you ever touch my magazines again, you're dead…literally."

"Ok, I won't." Melody said, nodding her head in fear. She looked up at her dad after Raquel walked out of the living room. "Raquel always has a bad temper, dad."

"I wonder why." Mikey smirked at Raph, who was rolling his eyes with a small smile.

And back in New York City, April and Casey's son Aaron was using his unique psychic powers to help Donatello and Donatella's daughter Daniellle on her invention in the lab. They both have the same features as their own mother, but the same eyes as their own father. Except Danielle was more of her own parents: intelligent, technical, and short-tempered but has a kind and caring side while Aaron was the combination of his father's fun coolness and his mother's great resourcefulness and recklessness. Despite their differences, they are very close. So close that they both started their childhood crush on each other.

"Is it almost done, Dani?" Aaron asked with a smile.

"Almost." Danielle replied. She was using her metal powers to levitate a few nail screws to make her work complete. "And done."

Danielle and Aaron got up from the floor and backed away to observe the invention on the ground. It was a black toy robot with a yellow eye on the left and a purple eye on the right.

"Test it, Aaron." Donna smiled.

"Okay." Aaron smiled back.

Aaron levitated a control panel from the floor and pressed the green button to activate the robot, whose eyes glowed in bright color as it was ready for a command.

"Status: ready." The robot spoke.

"It works!" Aaron grinned.

"Yes!" Danielle cheered.

Danielle and Aaron gave each other a right hug, but they stopped to gaze each other with a smile. Unaware to them, Danielle's dad and Aaron's mother were watching them from the lab doors.

"Danielle is beginning to develop her high IQ very quickly." April whispered.

"Very much like me." Donnie chuckled.

"But will they find out about the others?" April asked in worry.

"I don't know but we'll find out soon enough." Donnie replied firmly.

As the children continues to learn about their ninja training skills from their parents, they were about to face the war of good and evil.


	2. Ten Years Later

Lola and Kara were standing in front of the classroom with the teacher standing between them. Since they finished their school years in Japan, they moved back to New York City for some business plans (as that's what their parents told them). Now, they are the new students in Roosevelt High School. As teenagers, Lola was a fifteen year old girl with long, natural blue hair that was tied in a ponytail held by an emerald green bow with bangs were pulled to the side and has sapphire blue eyes that were always focused and serious as she wore a blue tank top, an emerald green skirt with blue shorts under it, and blue shoes while Kara was a sixteen year old with black hair with a bit of blond dyed in the middle and red marks over her eyes as she wore a black long sleeved shirt with a grey tank top, black mini skirt with grey tights, and black-and-grey boots.

"Class, I want you to meet new students: Lola and Kara." The history teacher announced.

"Hello, everybody." Lola greeted.

"What's sup?" Kara smirked.

Few students were admiring Lola's status as the Japanese pop idol while others were attracted by Kara's goth rebel nature, making Lola smile brightly and Kara's smirk grew into a sly grin.

"Girls, take your seats and we'll begin our first lesson." The teacher continued.

Lola and Kara went to take their seats between the tomboyish skateboarder and hotheaded biker, which Kara started to take a liking of. The girls gazed back at the teacher, who was explaining about the history of ninjutsu to the students. But of course, Lola and Kara were experts of it.

"Ninjutsu was also the art of espionage and tricks than a martial art." The teacher explained.

"Are there many different modern styles of ninjutsu?" Lola asked.

"Can anyone answered that?" The teacher addressed. He turned to see the girl sitting next to Lola raising her hand. "Yes, Danielle?"

"Yes, there are different styles of ninjutsu, mostly weapons and stealth." Danielle responded. She has purple hair with bangs curled in and braided into two on each side with a green bow and amethyst purple eyes as she wore a long sleeved purple shirt with brownish green cuffs coming out, brownish green skirt, and purple flats.

"Kara, what weapon would you suggest?" The teacher asked to the bored Kara.

"The ninjatō." Kara answered. "It provides the ninja with cunning skills. I find it very special."

"Special as in learning fighting, boxing, and wrestling?" The male football jock teased at the angry rebel. "Maybe we all gonna have to someday stand up against the hothead here?"

"SHUT UP!" The rebel yelled. He has red hair that went straight to her shoulders with the tips were dyed dark green and ruby red eyes as she wore a red midriff top with black dots, a black sleeveless jean vest, a black leather leggings, black boots, and black leather gloves.

The hothead girl quickly got up and furiously punched the jock right in the face, causing everyone to laugh out loud. Well, except for the teacher, that is.

"Raquel!" The teacher shouted sternly. "This isn't how young ladies act themselves! Especially the daughter of the female fighting champion! I'll see you after class!"

* * *

In the cafeteria, Lola and Kara were sitting on the table near the window until three girls came in towards their table. It was Danielle, Raquel, and their friend Melody. They both loved Raquel's anger, Danielle's intellect, and Melody's spunk.

"Hey!" Melody smiled. "Mind if we sit with you?"

"Sure." Kara smiled back. "But I want Raquel to sit next to me."

"Why?" Raquel asked, sitting down next to Kara.

"Because I'm your mom's huge fan." Kara answered with a bright smile. "Your mom is the fighting champion of wrestling and boxing. She's like the strongest fighter in history!"

"Yup, that's my mom." Raquel smirked.

"So what brings you here?" Melody asked excitedly. She has orange pigtails with a light green bow and golden topaz eyes as she wore an off-the-shoulder orange top, light green jeans, and orange sneakers.

"Kara and I become from Japan." Lola explained. "Then, we moved down here for my mom's music tour."

"What?" Melody asked. "Is your mother that famous Japanese pop idol?"

"Yes, she is." Lola responded. "She's performing here in a couple weeks."

"Wow!" Melody gushed. "I can't hardly wait!"

"So I've heard that you are having your music ceremony tonight for your mother's pop album, Lola." Danielle said with a smile.

"Yes, I do." Lola smiled brightly. "And I want to invite all of you to be there."

"Of course." Danielle nodded.

"I'll be there." Kara grinned.

"Sure." Raquel smiled.

"You got it." Melody beamed.

"Good." Lola smiled. "I'm pretty sure none of us will have any problems."


	3. Party Situation

Meanwhile, Kara was arriving back at her new apartment home just in time for her to walk in the living room as her parents were too busy discussing about other business.

"Hey, mom." Kara greeted causally. "Hey, dad."

"Oh, hey, Kara." Miwa smiled. "So, how's your first day of school?"

"It's good." Kara smiled back. "You see, Auntie Lee is having a music ceremony for her new album at eight. Can we go?"

"That's the thing we are." Shōri said. "We just got a call from her and she already invited us."

"Great!" Kara beamed, running upstairs as fast as she can. "And I know just the dress to wear."

Kara trotted down the hall and closed the door behind her. She jumped onto her bed and reached for her black cell phone to call her friends in a four way talk.

"Hello?" Lola, Danielle, and Melody's voice chirped through the phone.

"So did you ask your parents?" Lola asked.

"They said yes!" Kara and Melody cheered.

"My parents agreed as well." Danielle said. "But I can't reach Raquel. She's not answering my calls."

"Not my call." Lola said with a shrug.

"Me either." Melody said. "But I've got a text from her a hour ago. She told me that she's having daddy issues."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she can reason with her dad." Kara assured. "Or maybe her mom can."

* * *

At Raquel's house, Rafaela was walking into the hallway with a warm smile on her face. But it quickly turned into a frown as she saw her husband near their daughter's bedroom door.

"Hello?" Ella demanded. "What's going on?"

"Our daughter is in her room!" Raph responded in frustration. "She doesn't want to come at the ceremony!"

"Why?" Ella asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Because for some reason, she doesn't want to go to the music ceremony." Raph answered before knocking on the door. "Come out, Raquel!"

"Go away!" Raquel yelled. She was lying on her bed as she clutched her arms around herself. "I'm not going!"

"You'll come out of here now!" Raph roared.

"NO!" Raquel shouted in rage.

"Calm down, Raph." Ella said calmly. "Try to reason with her."

"Reason?" Raph questioned. "With a fifteen year old girl?"

"Because screaming isn't going to solve anything." Ella snapped. She turned her face towards the door. "Raquel, who don't you want to go to the ceremony?"

"Because I wanna be a _ninja_ like you guys!" Raquel answered. "And I don't want to wear a fancy dress to the ceremony!"

"Look, Raquel." Raph explained. "You aggression and anger are too destructive for you to become one."

"But you and mom have that when you two were younger than me." Raquel protested. "So, I can control it in battle. I've been practicing all day on how to."

"Now…!" Raph said, getting mad.

"Just do it, Raph." Ella said gently.

"Raquel, I want know you want to be a ninja and I think you'd make a great one since your years of training." Raph said calmly, gazing softly at the door. "So, I'll let you become one if you go to that ceremony."

"All right, I'll go." Raquel sighed happily, coming out of her bedroom to hug her dad. "As long as you guys promise that I can choose my _own_ outfit."

"Deal." Raph smiled.

* * *

At the music ceremony, Leona was observing the place with a proud smile. It was made of white stones and black tiles that has many water fountains spouting from each corners, which has already capture the special beauty and rare excellence to the guests. She saw Michelle, Michelangelo, Donatella, Donatello, April, and Nathan while her husband, Raphael, Rafaela, Jane, and Casey. Thanks to the watches that Donatello and Donatella invented, the Turtles were able to disguise themselves to blend in with the humans. Leona then spotted Nathan and Jane's son Nate walking in her direction.

"Hello there, Nate." Lee smiled. "You look ravishing as ever."

"Hey, Ms. Leona!" Nate grinned. "Your party is amazing! Where are the others?"

"They're over there." Lee responded, pointing at the right side of the room.

Nate's smile grew as he spotted his friends grooving to the pop music near the refreshment table. Lola wore a blue and emerald green plaid double-layered dress with no sleeves, Danielle wore a purple and brownish green-striped strapless dress with brownish green ruffles at the top, Melody wore an orange shoulderless party dress with a metallic light green turtles shell pattern, Raquel wore a red suit with a red bow tie with dark green trouser-shorts and dark green gloves, and Kara wore a black and grey goth dress with three chains hanging from one side of her torso to the other. That's when Danielle began to blush that caught Melody's attention.

"What's the matter, Dani?" Melody asked.

"It's Aaron over there!" Danielle replied shyly.

Melody and Danielle stare at Aaron, who were chatting with Nate behind them.

"Really? A crush on a cute boy?" Melody smirked. "It's not like he's gonna ask you to dance."

"Hello, Dani." Aaron asked causally, tipping his finger on Danielle's shoulder. "May I dance with you on this next song?"

"Sure." Danielle smiled.

Melody smiled as Danielle and Aaron danced their groove on the dance floor. But of course, Lola, Kara, and Raquel watched the scene next to Melody.

"Looks like Danielle finally got your dream dance." Kara smirked.

"She always has a crush in him since childhood." Raquel grinned.

"How romantic." Lola sighed happily.

While the children were having a blast of their time, Leona was greeting her visitors and guests while signing autographs on her new album CDs to her fans. But then, she receives a text message from April that seems to be urgent.

"Leona, meet me and the others at the park in two hours." Lee read.

"Something's wrong, Auntie Lee?" Danielle asked, walking to her aunt when she caught her worry gaze.

"I'm fine, sweetie." Lee replied firmly. "I need to take care some business."


	4. Girl Talk

After the party was over, Lola was now dressed up in her blue long-sleeved blue dress with blue tight shorts and blue thigh-lengthed boots. She walked her way to the NYC park, where she spotted her sisters, sister-in-law, and friends waiting for her. Jane wore a black bodysuit and black hooded cloak. Donatella wore a purple mini dress underneath a long white lab coat and purple flats. Miwa wore a black mini dress with grey leather go-go boots. Michelle wore an orange sleeveless midriff hoodie, orange pants, and orange sneakers. April wore a yellow one strap top, blue shorts, and black shoes. And Rafaela wore a black biker jacket over her red tank top, black ripped jeans, and red boots. They all watched Leona walked towards them with a serious look on her face.

"I've got your message, April." Lee spoke. "What's the problem?"

"We didn't want to spoil your music ceremony, but Donna and I have checked the cameras and found two Foot Ninjas and two Shadow Ninjas spying on our children." April explained.

"And we both want our children to be prepare for the enemies they must face after them." Donna continued.

"So, we have to tell our kids the truth about who they are?" Ellie questioned.

"What?" Ella snarled. "You mean you dragged us out here because of _that_?"

"I think they're being quite serious about this." Jane said sternly. "Just think about it. Out kids have been training every since they were little."

"She's right." Miwa agreed with a shrug. "We better get used to this situation. The kids are becoming accurate than us when we are younger."

"So, you and Donna expect us to tell our children about their powers and the truth about what happened ten years ago?" Ella recited.

"Look, what choice do we have?" April said coolly. "They have to know the truth sooner or later."

Unaware, two Foot Ninjas and two Shadow Ninjas were observing the conservation from above the trees.

"Okay, you have my words." Ella sighed in defeat.

"But what about…?" Jane inquired.

"Our husbands?" Lee smiled. "Just leave them to me."

Before Michelle could say a word, she quickly used her supersonic hearing from her ears to hear the whispering from above.

"Hold it, girls." Ellie spoke. "I can hear someone spying in the trees."

Knowing what Michelle was talking about, April took out her high-tech goggles to scan the area and found the four evil ninjas hopping away from them.

"Bingo." April smirked.

"What is it?" Lee asked.

"More like who." Miwa remarked.

"So?" Ella said impatiently.

"Four evil ninjas were too scared of getting caught spying." April smiled, winking at Donna. "You mind?"

"No problem." Donna grinned.

Donna quickly lifted her hands and summon the vines from the ground as she send them flying to wrap the escaping ninjas and bring them to the group.

"I've got this." April said.

April closed her eye and pressed her fingers on the sides of her head to concentrate on her psychic powers by sending shockwaves to the ninjas' minds, causing them to faint within seconds.

"What did you do?" Ella asked.

"Erasing their memories on why they're here." April responded.

"Neat trick." Miwa smirked.

"In the meantime, we'll check out any info from them and get it back to Donna and Donnie on research." Lee instructed.

"Right." The other women nodded their heads in agreement.


	5. Truth Revealed

Lola was practicing hard kicks on a dummy stand inside her parents' dojo while she was wearing a sky blue tank top and sky blue short-shorts. She was sweating from the usual training until her mother's voice began to speak throughout the room.

"Lola, can we speak with you?" Leo asked.

"Sure." Lola said with a smile. She turned around to face her parents. "What is it?"

"What have you been doing all day in here?" Lee questioned.

"I've been practicing my ninja training." Lee responded.

"Well, I want you to get dress for the meeting tonight." Lee said calmly.

"Again?" Lola sighed. "First, your album. And now, this same group meeting."

"Look, I know I'm a busy woman who won many music awards time and time again." Lola smiled gently. "But now, this is different." She walked out of the dojo. "When you are done, get dress to see your friends again."

"Yes, ma'am." Lola groaned, before turning to her dad. "She's in a busy mood."

"I'm sorry, Lola." Leo grinned as he hugged his daughter softly. "But I promise this will be over until your mother started her concert for tomorrow. I've bet your friends can't wait to come."

"Forget it!"

* * *

Danielle was tinkering on high-tech headphones inside her advanced lab while she was wearing a purple tee shirt and purple shorts. She was done until both of her parents came in and told her about the meeting.

"If you two are so interested in that boring meeting, why can't you let me stay home at peace?" Danielle continued.

"Dani, as we discussed, this is a very important business." Donna explained. "We have to be there for Leona's music plans for her concert tomorrow."

"And it'll be great help to test out the dancing robot models we've developed yesterday." Donnie added.

"That's nice." Danielle said, rolling her eyes in frustration. "Can I work my invention at peace?"

"Can you be appreciate Leona's music career without that attitude?" Donnie questioned.

* * *

"Mel, you're awesome!"

Mikey was sitting on the dining chair with Ellie while their daughter was cooking tacos for the tonight meeting. Carrying her parents' cooking style, Melody was becoming a natural at it.

"You've made tacos for tonight at Leona's place." Mikey continued.

"We always have pizza over there." Melody said with a bright smile. "So, I've decided to make something instead."

"Wow, these taste awesome, Mel!" Ellie grinned, after eating the tacos.

"I'm sure Leonardo and Leona will be impressed by these tacos for sure!" Mikey beamed.

"Are you kidding?" Melody smiled. "They don't pull no punches."

* * *

Raquel was sending fierce kicks and punches at her father, who was dodging the attacks. The two of them kept pulling punches to prove whoever is the strong with brute strength. That's when the demanding Rafaela came into the scene.

"Guys, enough!" Ella demanded.

"I'm impress, Raquel." Raph smiled. "Just a little punches and you'll be perfect."

"Afraid to admit I'm the best, huh?" Raquel smirked.

"Alright." Raph grinned. "How about a two out of three?"

"Enough!" Ella yelled, watching her husband and daughter feeling scared at her voice. "Get dressed, so we can get that meeting over with."

"Great." Raquel smiled.

* * *

"Mom, can I ask you about my strange headache?"

Aaron was standing in the living room with Nate while their moms were sitting on the couch as they were waiting for her husbands to hurry up when they were secretly talking about the meeting in the other room.

"Um, what?" April questioned in confusion.

"Actually, we both been having strange headache every year on our birthday and we want to know about it." Nate explained. "We tried to talk to our dads about it, but they both told us to ask you two."

"Well, I'm glad you two came to us about it." Jane smiled coolly. "But let's talk about it after the tonight meeting. Because I'm sure none of us are gonna be late."

* * *

"We're not gonna be late, Kara!"

Shōri and Miwa are stains next to their daughter's bedroom door as Kara was already dressed for the meeting. But the problem is that she couldn't find her black nail polish.

"We gonna go!" Shōri shouted through the door.

"I can't find my black nail polish!" Kara shouted back.

"Oh, Kara, I used it all!" Kara yelled.

"What?!" Kara screamed.

"You think you're the one who likes black in the house?" Miwa smirked.

"Oh great!" Kara cried. "Now, I gonna wear the grey nail polish!"

"We're gonna be late for sure." Shōri sighed in frustration.

* * *

Forty minutes later, the gang had already arrived at Leona's large apartment and now they're inside the living room in boredom.

"I'm bored." Melody yawned.

"What she said." Raquel agreed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Listen, I know we all bored to death." Lola announced. "So, let's try to amuse ourselves."

"So, what's your plan?" Nate asked.

"Let's spy on our parents." Kara smiled slyly.

"Now, you're talking." Raquel smiled in delight.

I don't think so"." Lola protested. "My parents has a high-tech home system. Nothing will go in or out of this house."

"Not really." Danielle spoke proudly as she pulled out a silver robotic dragonfly to release it flying out of the house without getting caught to the home system. "I've designed it to track on our parents no matter where they are. Besides, I wanted to test it anyhow."

"Genius!" Kara, Aaron, Nate, and Melody beamed in excitement.

"Can you agree to her IQ?" Raquel questioned with a smirk.

"Okay then." Lola sighed in annoyance. "Spying our parents it is."

* * *

Meanwhile, the dragonfly flew its way down to the flying cloaking fortress while Danielle was using her controller to direct her creation to action as she stared carefully at the screen.

"Anything, Dani?" Melody asked.

"I've detected that our parents are somewhere inside this flying fortress high in the sky." Danielle replied.

"Now why would that be possible?" Kara asked.

"It's an one strange mystery." Nate said.

"You said it." Aaron and Raquel agreed.

"We should keep our eyes peeled." Lola ordered, before turning back to Danielle. "Anything, Dani?"

"Yes, I've found them." Danielle responded. "Listen."

As the children gathered together behind Danielle to watch their own parents on the scene, the dragonfly was flying on top of the ceiling and used its camera to zoom in for a closer look.

"Attention, everyone." The rat spoke calmly. He was staring at the four turtles in their gears and the seven humans in their ninja outfits. "We are at the high level on learning about the Shredder and Lady Shade's return."

In the dragonfly's sight, the children were completely shocked and surprised by what they just saw.

"I thought I have a father that is a turtle." Melody gasped.

"Well, now you, Lola, Raquel, and I have fathers that are turtles." Danielle stated.

"This is just freaky." Kara said, freaking out.

"You said it." Aaron and Nate agreed.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Lola asked.

"Yes!" Melody beamed.

Lola, Raquel, Danielle, Kara, Nate, and Aaron gave Melody dead glares.

"No." Melody frowned.

"I think…me, you, Danielle, and Raquel are…are…cousins." Lola replied.

"AWESOME!" Melody cried.

Thanks to Melody's cry through the dragonfly, it caught everyone's attention as they all looked around to find the source of the sound.

"What was that?" Saldana asked in alarm.

Viewing the scene, Melody got her mouth covered by Lola, Kara, and Raquel's hands while Aaron and Nate watched Danielle using her controller to command the robotic insect back to the apartment. After the insect left the scene, April and Karai took out their own high-tech goggles to scan the area.

"Have you detect anything?" Shōri asked.

"Because that voice sounded like screaming." Jane stated.

"We've got nothing." April and Karai informed.

"It's probably a psychic residue from outside." Nathan said with concern.

"It could be." Donnie and Donna said with a shrug.

"We better stay alert, guys." Leo instructed.

"And be prepared." Lee added.

"I just hope it wasn't our kids." Raph stated.

"We always knew that they'll find out sooner or later." Mikey said.

"But they're not ready to know about the truth yet." Ella snapped.

"But they have to know." Ellie said calmly.

"Don't worry, children." Saldana reassured. "Even they did find out about the truth, I'm sure they will be fine."


	6. Power Activation

The next day, Lola was practicing punches on a dummy stand inside her parents' dojo while sweating from the morning training. She still couldn't believe that all of her life she was the only child with no other relatives, but now she's the oldest cousin of Raquel, Danielle, and Melody while their parents are her uncles and aunts. She doesn't know if her parents lie to her or try to protect her.

"Lola. What are you doing?"

Lola turned around to see her dad walking in the dojo with a smile.

"Oh. Hey, dad." Lola said with a grin. "Just doing my morning training, as always."

"But you're supposed to be at the rooftops with your friends already." Leo said, putting his hand on his daughter's right shoulder. "You did very well on your training, but your friends and family come first."

"Understood, father." Lola giggled, hugging her father. _And I will get the others together to talk about what happened yesterday._

* * *

Raquel was riding on a hot red motorcycle on the street to her way to the rooftops that Lola texted her about. Her fierce eyes are covered by her black helmet with a dark red visor. She was so mad about the night when she discovered that her "friends" Lola, Danielle, and Melody are her cousins all along. She's so angry that she could feel a strange sensation coursing throughout her body. But right now, she's on the phone.

"Dad, I'm almost there." Raquel said with a groan. "You don't have to keep calling me."

"It wasn't my idea." Raph said through the phone. "I can't help myself if I'm always overprotective."

"Figures." Raquel smirked. "Look, I'm close to Lola. I'll call you back."

"See you later." Raph said.

Raquel hang up her phone and rode her way to the rooftops by using her motorcycle to hop on the roof.

_Because you got a lot of explaining to do, dad._ Raquel snarled.

* * *

Danielle was tinkering on high-tech headphones inside her advanced lab. She was shocked about what her robotic dragonfly has recorded last night. She actually have Lola, Raquel, and Melody as her cousins and that she wasn't the child with no other relatives. But she's sure that her parents has the perfect explanation about it. She was done until her father came in.

"Morning!" Donnie grinned.

"Hey, dad!" Danielle smiled. "I'm done with my latest invention."

"And what about your friends?" Donnie smirked. "You're suppose to meet them on the rooftops now."

"Oh my Einstein's beard!" Danielle exclaimed in worry. "It's ten more minutes until I'll get there!" She ran out of the lab and hugged her dad. "Thanks for the reminder, dad."

"Anytime." Donnie smiled.

* * *

Melody was drawing something on her sketch and had captured the drawing very perfectly. She was happy about Lola, Raquel, and Danielle are her cousins, but she was sad that neither of her parents told her about it. She wants to know about anything about her uncles and aunts if she wants to learn about the actual truth about them. She was finished until her dad came in her room.

"What are you doing, Mel?" Mikey asked in excitement.

"I'm just drawing the sketch from my dream." Melody smiled. "I always do that."

"But you do realize that you have to meet with your friends on the rooftops, right?" Mikey questioned with a sly grin.

Melody's eyes widened in shock as she put her pencil down and ran to her closet.

"Thanks for reminding me." Melody groaned.

"Doing what a dad do." Mikey smiled.

* * *

Lola jumped onto each rooftop as fast as she can and then finally found her group waiting for her on the last rooftop near the pizza place.

"Hey guys." Lola called. "Sorry I took so long."

"Don't worry, Lola." Danielle assured. "We were discussing about what happened last night once I calculate my robotic insect."

"Are you guys insane?" Raquel snapped. "Our parents had lied to us! Our fathers are mutant turtles and they never told us about our relation!"

"I'm pretty sure they have an explanation for all of this." Lola said calmly.

"Maybe for our safety." Aaron guessed.

"I think he might be right." Danielle said with a nod.

"Well, whatever they're doing, we have to keep an eye on them." Kara suggested.

"How?" Nate questioned. "You expect us to get a few shotguns and go all gangsters on 'em?"

"Well, we can't exactly confront them, that's for sure." Melody stated with a shrug.

Suddenly, Aaron and Nate pressed their hands against their heads while clutching on the ground in pain. The girls gathered around them with worries and concern. The boys began to sense two unknown signatures are heading closely to their location before giving the girls their shocking looks.

"Guys, we're not alone." Nate spoke.

"How?" Kara asked.

"Because of them!" Aaron cried.

Everybody followed Aaron's pointing finger and spotted two figures jumping on each rooftop to catch up to the kids. One was the Foot Ninja and the other was the Shadow Ninja. The children huddled together as yet were getting ready to fight.

"I don't know who they are, but let's take them down." Lola ordered.

"Oh, yeah!" Raquel smiled in delight.

Lola, Raquel, Danielle, and Melody went to battle against the Shadow Ninja while Kara, Aaron, and Nate went to battle against the Foot Ninja. They used their amazing ninja skills to take them down, but the evil ninjas were proven to be too strong and fast to handle. Their punches send all of the kids flying into each other on the roof ground.

"We can't beat them!" Melody complained. "They're too powerful for us."

"Oh, suck it up, Mel." Danielle snapped.

"We need a strategy." Kara said.

"But they're too quick." Aaron stated.

"And too strong." Nate added.

"Forget a plan. We need to strike." Raquel suggested.

"I wish something help us." Lola whispered to herself.

To answer Lola's wish, she felt her left hand rising from the ground and release a pulse of water at the evil ninjas. Lola could tell Raquel, Danielle, Melody, Kara, Aaron, and Nate were staring at her shockingly surprise. Instead of figuring out what's just happen, Lola swiftly got up and charged toward her opponents. She jumped high in the air and unleashed a stream of icicles to defeat the Foot Ninja and the Shadow Ninja in one shot. After landing back on the rooftop, she was catching her breaths and sudden knocked out unconsciously.

"Lola! Lola!" Melody yelled, getting scared.

Melody and the others hurried over to Lola and quickly glanced at her while Aaron was picking her up with his arms.

"Dani, do you know what happened to her?" Nate asked Danielle.

"Not sure what just happened, but let's get her in my lab." Danielle replied.

"But where are those ninjas?" Kara questioned.

The others gazed around the area and noticed that the two evil ninjas were gone out of their sight.

"They're gone." Melody gasped.

"But where did they go?" Aaron wondered.

"Doesn't matter." Raquel said. "We've got to help Lola."

"Let's go." Danielle said with determination.

With the children gone, the defeated Foot and Shadow Ninja watched from the next rooftop above and left to inform their master about their mission report.


	7. Power Discovery

Lola woke up from her unconsciousness state and found herself lying on the bed table with a blanket over her. She looked around and saw her cousins and friends gazing at the giant supercomputer while Danielle was typing for some analysis about Lola.

"Anything, Dani?" Kara asked.

"Well, it turns out that Lola was developing one of those elemental powers." Danielle explained. "But what she just released was the elements water and ice."

"Water and ice?" Lola echoed.

"Lola!" Melody cried in happiness. "You're up!"

But thanks to Melody's cry, she accidentally unleashed a powerful supersonic scream throughout the lab. Knowing that the scream belong to her, Melody quickly closed her mouth shut with her hands and gave everyone a bright smile.

"Ok, I don't know what just happened." Melody smiled brightly. "But that was awesome!"

"It seems that you have the elements sound and light." Danielle said. "According to my computer."

"Light?" Melody echoed in confusion.

Melody lifted her hands between each other and a light ball appeared right in the middle. She could hear everyone gasp in amazement and closed her hands to let the light ball disappeared out of their sight.

"Now that was cool." Melody chuckled in amazement. "Who's next?"

"I suggest Raquel should go next." Danielle suggested.

"Why?" Raquel questioned.

"Because it says that you have the elements fire and earth." Danielle responded.

Raquel took a deep breath and raised her fists out to watch them engulf in flames while she stomped the floor and feel the ground shaking in slight vibration. As she concentrate, the flames disappeared and stopped the ground from creating an small earthquake.

"Freaky." Raquel breathed with a grin.

"Now Kara, you go." Danielle said. "My analysis said that you hold the elements dark energy."

Kara nodded her head and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opens them, her eyes were glowing black and raises her hands in the air. That's when everything started to float up in the air as high as they can. Everyone were watching Kara's fun lifting away. On the last breath, Kara brings her hands down and watched everything rising down to their position back in place.

"Nice." Kara grinned as she was impressed by her powers. "I'm loving them already."

"Dani, how about you try?" Nate said to Danielle.

"Me?" Danielle questioned in confusion.

"It says that you hold the elements plant and metal." Aaron answered. "Give it a try."

Danielle got up from her seat and focused on her powers. At her sight, several plant vines began to rose out of the flower pot while few metal nail screws changed themselves into many weapons that Danielle has designed from her earlier blueprints.

"Whoa!" Danielle smiked, looking down at her hands. She then turned back to Aaron and Nate. "What about you two?"

"Well, I don't know about us having powers." Aaron said with a shrug. "Since Nate and I both shared the same level intellect with you, I guess that's all we have."

"Yeah, what he said." Nate agreed. "But how are we gonna to tell our parents about our powers?"

"Who knows." Raquel snarled, crossing her arms over her chest. "And who cares."

"Look, they may have lied to us about each other." Lola said calmly while getting up from the bed table. "But they didn't lie about who we are. We have to tell them."

" I agree with Lola." Kara spoke.

"Me two." Danielle agreed.

"Me three." Melody concurred.

"Us too." Nate and Aaron said together.

Everyone gazed at Raquel, who was letting out a defeat sigh and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Alright, let's go tell them." Raquel said.

Sent via the Samsung GALAXY S® 5, an AT&T 4G LTE smartphone

Lola woke up from her unconsciousness state and found herself lying on the bed table with a blanket over her. She looked around and saw her cousins and friends gazing at the giant supercomputer while Danielle was typing for some analysis about Lola.

"Anything, Dani?" Kara asked.

"Well, it turns out that Lola was developing one of those elemental powers." Danielle explained. "But what she just released was the elements water and ice."

"Water and ice?" Lola echoed.

"Lola!" Melody cried in happiness. "You're up!"

But thanks to Melody's cry, she accidentally unleashed a powerful supersonic scream throughout the lab. Knowing that the scream belong to her, Melody quickly closed her mouth shut with her hands and gave everyone a bright smile.

"Ok, I don't know what just happened." Melody smiled brightly. "But that was awesome!"

"It seems that you have the elements sound and light." Danielle said. "According to my computer."

"Light?" Melody echoed in confusion.

Melody lifted her hands between each other and a light ball appeared right in the middle. She could hear everyone gasp in amazement and closed her hands to let the light ball disappeared out of their sight.

"Now that was cool." Melody chuckled in amazement. "Who's next?"

"I suggest Raquel should go next." Danielle suggested.

"Why?" Raquel questioned.

"Because it says that you have the elements fire and earth." Danielle responded.

Raquel took a deep breath and raised her fists out to watch them engulf in flames while she stomped the floor and feel the ground shaking in slight vibration. As she concentrate, the flames disappeared and stopped the ground from creating an small earthquake.

"Freaky." Raquel breathed with a grin.

"Now Kara, you go." Danielle said. "My analysis said that you hold the elements dark energy."

Kara nodded her head and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opens them, her eyes were glowing black and raises her hands in the air. That's when everything started to float up in the air as high as they can. Everyone were watching Kara's fun lifting away. On the last breath, Kara brings her hands down and watched everything rising down to their position back in place.

"Nice." Kara grinned as she was impressed by her powers. "I'm loving them already."

"Dani, how about you try?" Nate said to Danielle.

"Me?" Danielle questioned in confusion.

"It says that you hold the elements plant and metal." Aaron answered. "Give it a try."

Danielle got up from her seat and focused on her powers. At her sight, several plant vines began to rose out of the flower pot while few metal nail screws changed themselves into many weapons that Danielle has designed from her earlier blueprints.

"Whoa!" Danielle smiked, looking down at her hands. She then turned back to Aaron and Nate. "What about you two?"

"Well, I don't know about us having powers." Aaron said with a shrug. "Since Nate and I both shared the same level intellect with you, I guess that's all we have."

"Yeah, what he said." Nate agreed. "But how are we gonna to tell our parents about our powers?"

"Who knows." Raquel snarled, crossing her arms over her chest. "And who _cares_."

"Look, they may have lied to us about each other." Lola said calmly while getting up from the bed table. "But they didn't lie about who we are. We have to tell them."

"I agree with Lola." Kara spoke.

"Me two." Danielle agreed.

"Me three." Melody concurred.

"Us too." Nate and Aaron said together.

Everyone gazed at Raquel, who was letting out a defeat sigh and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Alright, let's go tell them." Raquel said.


	8. The Darkness Returns

The Foot and Shadow Ninja leaped their way back to the secret building that became the martial arts school. They jumped inside and kneeled down to their masters once they walked into the dark throne room where their masters were sitting on their chairs.

"The children learned about their powers after they defeated us, master." The Foot Ninja reported.

"We will proceed on your command." The Shadow Ninja continued.

"Good." A masculine figure wearing a silver and black armor with steel claws said coldly. "But our main goal is finding the Turtles and the Lotus."

"Continue your mission." A feminine figure wearing a black metallic slit dress ordered. "The children mustn't suspect anything until we're ready to manipulate their minds."

"Understood, master." The Foot Ninja and the Shadow Ninja nodded.

* * *

As Lola arrived back at her apartment, she let out a frightened gasp and saw the place looking like a huge mess. She searched around the apartment for her parents, but they are nowhere to be found.

That's when her powers started to surge out through her mind.

Lola used her powers to see the visions from water. She saw everything about what happened to her parents. She saw Leonardo and Leona fighting against the squad of the Foot and Shadow Ninjas until they were defeated and took away to their secret hideout.

"Oh no." Lola gasped to herself. She quickly took out her blue cell phone and texted her crew to meet her at the exact location where the ninjas took her parents. "I've got to tell the others."

* * *

"Huh?" Leo spoke.

Leonardo work up and found himself tied into the chains with his wife, brothers, sister, in-laws, and friends in different cells. He quickly watched them waking up and struggled to break free.

"Let us go!" Raph demanded.

"What's going on?" Miwa and April asked.

"And where are we?" Shori and Casey added.

"Some prison cells." Donnie replied.

"But it looks more like cells for captives." Donna stated.

"Not exactly." A familiar male voice spoke.

That voice caught everyone's attention as they gazed two figures wearing black hoods walking straight at them. They could tell that their faces has been altered somewhat.

"You see, the reason we capture you here..." A female voice said.

The figures both reached toward the hood and revealed themselves to be the same villains that were defeated few years ago. Except this time, they both have grey circuitry that was fully exposed with left eye implant.

"Becauee we want all of you to become the Foot Clan and Shadow Clan." The villains said in unison.

"We'll never join you!" Mikey shouted.

"Yeah, what he said!" Ellie agreed.

"We all defeat you once!" Leo yelled.

"And we'll defeat again!" Lee shouted.

"Oh, you don't need to tell me. We're just gonna force you and break your free will into pieces." Shredder smiled before turning to his partner. "Shade, you may begin."

"With pleasure." Lady Shade grinned with pleasure.

* * *

Arriving at the same location where the Shredder and Lady Shade took their parents, the children were standing on the nearby rooftop while Danielle used her high-tech goggles she invented to scan the hideout.

"Yup, I got a lock on." Danielle reported. "Our parents are inside that building."

"But it's a martial art school." Kara reminded. "Why would our parents be captured in there?"

"We'll find out soon enough." Lola said with determination. "Let's go."


	9. Motherly Battle

Once the children entered inside the building, they scurried down the hallway and took a few, faltering steps into the gym. As the lights were mysteriously on, the children walked in to look around to find their parents but they were nowhere to be found.

This is strange." Lola muttered. "This seems too easy for us to walk in without being detected."

"LOLA!"

Lola gasped as she heard her teammates screaming in terror and spun around just in time to see the door shut. Also, she saw her teammates squirming in the clutches of six women. Lola gasped as she looked at the women that are actually the mothers. Only April, Miwa, Rafaela, Donatella, and Michelle were effortlessly holding their children with one skinny arm. Melody kicked wildly at her mother with her shoes, but she barely even connected.

"Welcome, ladies!"

Lola gasped. A seductive but silky voice spoke over to them. Lola glanced away from her struggling team to scan the hallway to only where was that voice coming from and saw her mother standing in front of them with Lady Shade. Lola then noticed that something is not right as she saw her mother's eyes were dull and blank as the other women.

"What do you want and what did you go with our mothers?" Lola called out.

Lola's demanding voice had caught her team's attention as they stopped grunting for a moment while listening to the information they needed to know.

"I want to destroy you, children." Lady Shade said simply. "So, I used my forbidden spell to wipe each of your mother's memories to serve my purpose." She levitated herself in the air with her arms crossed over her chest. "Right now, you all will fight them whether you want to or not." She smiked at her mindless drones. "Ladies, dispose your children."

After Lady Shade vanished out of sight, the mindless Leona walked her way to destroy her daughter with several kicks and punches. But Lola kept dodging in a nick of speed as she quickly glanced at her team to notice that they are dodging their mothers' attacks. That's when the team huddled together for a plan.

"We need a plan." Lola said.

"But how?" Donna asked in worry. "Because I've got nothing!"

"Wait a minute!" Aaron cried. "Raquel, your mother was the only one who can cast spells. Since it passed on to you, your powers can save them."

"I can?" Raquel questioned in confusion.

"Of course." Nate replied. "We read your mother's profile before we got here."

"Okay I'll try." Raquel said.

Raquel took a deep breath and raised her hands in front of her as she was ready to cast a spell to help her mother and the other women.

"Risutoa Omoide!" Raquel casted.

As the spell was casted, a stream of bright red energy rose out from Raquel's palms and split itself into six energy bolts. One bolt flew straight through each woman's mind while surging through their lost memories. April memorizes her life of marrying Casey, giving birth to Aaron, working as a reporter, and practicing her psychic abilities. Miwa memorizes her life of marrying Shori, giving birth to Kara, working as a motorcyclist, and spending her time training sword matches with Leonardo. Jane memorizes her life of marrying Nathan, giving birth to Nate, working as a crime fighter, and hanging out with Rafaela, Michelle memorizes her life of marrying Michaelangelo, giving birth to Melody, working as the video game champion and comic book illustrator, and teasing on the furious Rafaela. Donatella memorizes her life of marrying Donatello, giving birth to Danielle, working as a brilliant inventor and scientist, and hanging out with April and Nathan. Rafaela memorizes her life of marrying Raphael, giving birth to Raquel, working as a famous wrestler and boxer, and pulling punches with Jane. And Leona memorizes her life of marrying Leonardo, giving birth to Lola, working as a Japanese pop idol and singer, and spending her time with Saldana. After the spell was complete, the women snapped our of the mind control and gave their children shocking gazes.

"What...what happened?" Miwa asked in confusion.

"Lady Shade seems to put us in some mind control trance." Donna explained.

"Most of all, why are our children doing here?" Ella demanded, pointing her finger at the kids.

Instead of answering that question, the kids ran to hug their mothers in happiness and relief.

"Dudes, we're just glad you guys are not killers anymore." Melody smiled.

"Plus, we already know about all of us having powers." Lola added.

"And we should have told all of you earlier." Leona said calmly. "Years ago, your fathers and us have defeated the Shredder and Lady Shade until one of their ninjas were sent to capture all of you when you're infants. Since that day, we all have decided to make sure you guys safe by separating each other." She looked down at Lola. "Lola, you were born with the power of water and ice like me."

"Danielle can control the power of forest and technology." Donna pointed out, smiling at her daughter.

"Raquel holds the power of fire and earth." Ella smirked at her daughter.

"Melody has the ability to control light and sound." Ellie grinned at her daughter.

"And Kara can control dark energy and shadows." Miwa smiked at her daughter. "In a good way."

"But what about us?" Nate and Aaron asked together.

"Since you two mention about your painful headaches earlier, Aaron has the psychic abilities as me." April replied.

"While Nate has the same powers as me." Jane added with a grin. "Both of us can control good or bad luck."

"Psychic abilities?" Aaron gasped.

"Manipulation of good and bad luck?" Nate wondered.

"Awesome!" Aaron and Nate smiled.

"But for now, all of you must defeat the Shredder and Lady Shade as one." Miwa said. "While we gonna free our husbands."

"We all have faith in all of you." Leona said with a nod.

"Alright, let's go team." Lola nodded.

Sent via the Samsung GALAXY S® 5, an AT&T 4G LTE smartphone

Once the children entered inside the building, they scurried down the hallway and took a few, faltering steps into the gym. As the lights were mysteriously on, the children walked in to look around to find their parents but they were nowhere to be found.

This is strange." Lola muttered. "This seems too easy for us to walk in without being detected."

"LOLA!"

Lola gasped as she heard her teammates screaming in terror and spun around just in time to see the door shut. Also, she saw her teammates squirming in the clutches of six women. Lola gasped as she looked at the women that are actually the mothers. Only April, Miwa, Rafaela, Donatella, and Michelle were effortlessly holding their children with one skinny arm. Melody kicked wildly at her mother with her shoes, but she barely even connected.

"Welcome, ladies!"

Lola gasped. A seductive but silky voice spoke over to them. Lola glanced away from her struggling team to scan the hallway to only where was that voice coming from and saw her mother standing in front of them with Lady Shade. Lola then noticed that something is not right as she saw her mother's eyes were dull and blank as the other women.

"What do you want and what did you go with our mothers?" Lola called out.

Lola's demanding voice had caught her team's attention as they stopped grunting for a moment while listening to the information they needed to know.

"I want to destroy you, children." Lady Shade said simply. "So, I used my forbidden spell to wipe each of your mother's memories to serve my purpose." She levitated herself in the air with her arms crossed over her chest. "Right now, you all will fight them whether you want to or not." She smiked at her mindless drones. "Ladies, dispose your children."

After Lady Shade vanished out of sight, the mindless Leona walked her way to destroy her daughter with several kicks and punches. But Lola kept dodging in a nick of speed as she quickly glanced at her team to notice that they are dodging their mothers' attacks. That's when the team huddled together for a plan.

"We need a plan." Lola said.

"But how?" Donna asked in worry. "Because I've got nothing!"

"Wait a minute!" Aaron cried. "Raquel, your mother was the only one who can cast spells. Since it passed on to you, your powers can save them."

"I can?" Raquel questioned in confusion.

"Of course." Nate replied. "We read your mother's profile before we got here."

"Okay I'll try." Raquel said.

Raquel took a deep breath and raised her hands in front of her as she was ready to cast a spell to help her mother and the other women.

"Risutoa Omoide!" Raquel casted.

As the spell was casted, a stream of bright red energy rose out from Raquel's palms and split itself into six energy bolts. One bolt flew straight through each woman's mind while surging through their lost memories. April memorizes her life of marrying Casey, giving birth to Aaron, working as a reporter, and practicing her psychic abilities. Miwa memorizes her life of marrying Shori, giving birth to Kara, working as a motorcyclist, and spending her time training sword matches with Leonardo. Jane memorizes her life of marrying Nathan, giving birth to Nate, working as a crime fighter, and hanging out with Rafaela, Michelle memorizes her life of marrying Michaelangelo, giving birth to Melody, working as the video game champion and comic book illustrator, and teasing on the furious Rafaela. Donatella memorizes her life of marrying Donatello, giving birth to Danielle, working as a brilliant inventor and scientist, and hanging out with April and Nathan. Rafaela memorizes her life of marrying Raphael, giving birth to Raquel, working as a famous wrestler and boxer, and pulling punches with Jane. And Leona memorizes her life of marrying Leonardo, giving birth to Lola, working as a Japanese pop idol and singer, and spending her time with Saldana. After the spell was complete, the women snapped our of the mind control and gave their children shocking gazes.

"What...what happened?" Miwa asked in confusion.

"Lady Shade seems to put us in some mind control trance." Donna explained.

"Most of all, why are our children doing here?" Ella demanded, pointing her finger at the kids.

Instead of answering that question, the kids ran to hug their mothers in happiness and relief.

"Dudes, we're just glad you guys are not killers anymore." Melody smiled.

"Plus, we already know about all of us having powers." Lola added.

"And we should have told all of you earlier." Leona said calmly. "Years ago, your fathers and us have defeated the Shredder and Lady Shade until one of their ninjas were sent to capture all of you when you're infants. Since that day, we all have decided to make sure you guys safe by separating each other." She looked down at Lola. "Lola, you were born with the power of water and ice like me."

"Danielle can control the power of forest and technology." Donna pointed out, smiling at her daughter.

"Raquel holds the power of fire and earth." Ella smirked at her daughter.

"Melody has the ability to control light and sound." Ellie grinned at her daughter.

"And Kara can control dark energy and shadows." Miwa smiked at her daughter. "In a good way."

"But what about us?" Nate and Aaron asked together.

"Since you two mention about your painful headaches earlier, Aaron has the psychic abilities as me." April replied.

"While Nate has the same powers as me." Jane added with a grin. "Both of us can control good or bad luck."

"Psychic abilities?" Aaron gasped.

"Manipulation of good and bad luck?" Nate wondered.

"Awesome!" Aaron and Nate smiled.

"But for now, all of you must defeat the Shredder and Lady Shade as one." Miwa said. "While we gonna free our husbands."

"We all have faith in all of you." Leona said with a nod.

"Alright, let's go team." Lola nodded.


	10. Battle to the End

As the women went their purpose of freeing their loved ones, the children raced along the path down where great danger awaiting in the dark room. After running down the halls, they had entered the room that was so dark and frightening, not even Ella nor Kara were afraid of the place.

"Well, we're here." Lola said.

"And we have been expecting you!"

The children gazed up at the throne to see the Shredder and Lady Shade were standing behind the chair. They both jumped out of nowhere and landed in front of the children.

"Your skills are impressive as your parents." The Shredder admitted.

"But that will not save you from us." Lady Shade smiled sinisterly.

"We'll see about that." Lola said determinedly. " Let's go, team."

Once Shredder and Lady Shade charged their way toward the young heroes, they both had challenged them one by one and took all of them down in single deadly combat with Shredder's steel claws and Shade's black magic combined with the circuitry that has increased their skills and speed. One by one, Lola and her teammates fell down to the ground without an amount of strength to give up and continue the battle.

"This is all too easy." Lady Shade giggled evilly.

"Now time to die." Shredder smiled.

As Shredder and Shade were prepared to kill the children, they were attacked and landed to the floor with a single white energy blast. The villains and the children looked up at the source of the attack. It was Master Splinter and Mistress Saldana.

"Leave the children alone!" Splinter demanded.

"Or you two will have to face us!" Saldana added.

"Well, finally!" Lady Shade laughed. "A real challenge!"

"Let's finish this!" Shredder smiled.

When Splinter and Saldana are fighting against Shredder and Lady Shade in a fierce battle, Raquel quickly used her spell to recover full energy on herself and the others while each one slowly got up and watched the fight.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Raquel yelled in frustration.

"She's right." Kara agreed. "They are more powerful than ever."

"Not really." Aaron said, observing the circuitry around the enemies' faces from below. "Even though it can increase everything in their bodies, the vulnerable way to weak them is to shut it off."

"Danielle?" Nate smiled at Danielle.

"With pleasure." Danielle smiled back.

Danielle took a deep breath and raised her hands in the air to concentrate on her powers. The others gazed up to watch the Shredder and Lady Shade stopped their tracks and groaned in pain while clenching their faces on the floor.

"You did it, Danielle!" Lola grinned. "Now let's finish this."

"Good luck." Splinter and Saldana smiled with a nod.

As Splinter and Saldana left to find the others in the other room, the children ran to finish the job. With a wave of her hand, Raquel sent the river of flames at the villains as the Shredder and Lady Shade screamed in agony. Before they could attack again, Shredder and Shade were attacked by Donna's leaf and metal tornado and Kara's dark energy blast while Nate threw a silver energy blast that hurled them down the length of the room to crash onto their backs. Lola flowed through the air and formed a bubble around the evil villains as the water started to engulf them. Shredder and Lady Shade struggled to free itself until it can't attack or breath anymore. Melody sprang up in front of the bubble and blasted a powerful light energy beam again and again only stopping when the villains were on the ground in pain just as Aaron was using his psychic powers to lift them in the air and threw them to the ceiling as they fell onto the ground hardly.

Before they can finish them off, Lady Shade quickly slashes out a wave of black energy against Danielle to send her sprawling on the ground in pain. That's when Aaron was about to build up his anger. His eyes flared and a psychic energy wave surged out from his body to send the villains crashing to the window near their thrones. That caused Lola, Kara, Melody, Nate, and even Raquel to back away from Aaron.

"HURT HER AGAIN AND YOU DIE!" Aaron roared, carrying Danielle with his arms.

"And I thought I have anger issues." Raquel said in fear.

Thanks to Aaron's psychic powers, the place began to shake and rumble, causing everyone to look around in fear.

"Raquel!" Kara yelled.

"Don't start!" Raquel yelled back. "It wasn't me!"

"It was Aaron's psychic powers!" Danielle shouted, waking up from the attack that Lady Shade sent her. "The entire place is about to collapse!"

"Let's get out of here!" Lola cried.

As the children ran out of the place, it was too late for Shredder and Lady Shade to get up and escape. With the entire building crumble down into pieces, the children and their family watched the scene from the nearby rooftop.

After they all are together safe and sound, the life in New York was never the same again.

* * *

Two weeks after the battle against Shredder and Lady Shade, a better future was held for the children and their parents in New York.

Danielle didn't prefer Aaron as her crush anymore. After returning home, Aaron had admitted his love for Danielle when he unleashed his full power with his anger at Lady Shade that attacked and the two became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Lola joined with her mother as a teen pop singer while they both were singing lead vocals of their group. Raquel helped her mother defeating every toughest fighters on the match. Danielle had presented her latest inventions to her parents. Melody was kicking her mother's top video game score record. Kara was riding on one of her parents' new motorcycles to test their speed. Aaron was helping his parents on finding fresh news for them to report on TV. And Nate was fighting crime with his mother through the night.

Despite that, the children were still training to master their skills combined with their own weapons: Lola wields twin katana swords that holds her bravery, determination, and willpower to become a great leader in a more traditional Japanese martial art style. Raquel wields twin sais that makes her the most strongest and toughest one with her boosting temper. Danielle wields a Bo Staff that can convert into a Naginata with upgrade modern technology to match her intellect. Melody wields two nunchaku that can convert into kusarigama to match her flexible abilities. Kara wields a beautiful Tessen in combat to match her dangerous side. And both Aaron and Nate wields a tanto that can worked with their powers.

A month after the battle against the Shredder and Lady Shade, their return was announced to the heroes. After their goal for revenge had failed, Shredder and Lady Shade will never give up their evil scheme. That made the heroes to join forces as a team of heroes to save New York once again.


End file.
